Sakura's curse
by nega saiyan
Summary: What if, in the forest of death, Sakura was the one Orochimaru bit, not Sasuke? Now, see the changes and experiences when Sakura is cursed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Mark

As Orochimaru began to extend his head to attack Sasuke, who was still paralyzed, Sakura remembered what Sasuke did when he was paralyzed earlier. So, Sakura quickly took out a kunai knife.

_"Come on Sakura! You have to protect Sasuke! So move!" _Sakura thought as she quickly stabbed herself in the left it made contact, she jolted towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke, look out!" Sakura shouted. At the very last second, Sakura was able to push Sasuke out of the way and Orochimaru ended up biting Sakura on the right side of her neck as Sasuke landed on his back.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said in a concerned tone.

"AGH!" Sakura yelped in pain.

Orochimaru just smirked Sakura's pain. He began to retract his kneck and Sakura quickly fell to her knees and writhed in pain. The mark from Orochimaru soon appeared. But, this mark looked like three arrow heads converging at one point.

"Sakura!? Are you ok!?" Sasuke asked as he reached Sakura's side. The only thing Sakura could do was grunt and scream out in pain. Orochimaru was soon about leave.

"Hold on!" Sasuke shouted, stopping Orochimaru from leaving.

"What did you do to Sakura? And why did you originally try to bite me?" Sasuke asked.

"Heh. Let's just say that I left something to remember me by. And you'll soon find out what that mark was meant to do for you." Orochimaru said with a smirk. He began to melt away into the tree branch where he stood.

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted. But, Orochimaru was already gone. Sasuke then put his attention back on Sakura.

"Sakura, can you stand?" Sasuke asked as he kneeled next to her.

He lifted her hand and Sakura gripped his hand in pain. Sasuke carefully slung Sakura over his shoulder and made his way to Naruto. After picking Naruto off of the tree, he set Naruto down and lightly began slapping his face trying to wake him up.

"Naruto, hey. Wake up loser." Sasuke said. Naruto soon opened his eyes slowly, but suddenly sat up quickly.

"The snake lady! Where is she?!" Naruto said frantically turning his head left and right. He soon stopped after seeing Sakura.

"Ah! Sakura! What happened to her?!" asked Naruto.

"Calm down. First we need to find some place to set her down. I'll explain it all later." Sasuke said.

"R-right." said Naruto.

They both took off at high speed to find a place to help Sakura, unknowingly they're being watched. The three sound ninja that are working for Orochimaru were following them.

"How long until we can waste these punks?" Zaku asked impatiently.

"Be patient Zaku. Remember, our main target Sasuke." said Dosu.

As they continued to hop from tree to tree, suddenly Orochimaru appeared on a branch in front on them. They all quickly stopped in front of him on a near by tree branch.

"Orochimaru!?" said Kin.

"There's been a change in plan." Orochimaru said.

"What do you mean?" asked Dosu.

"You have a new target." Orochimaru answered.

"And who will be that be?" Zaku asked.

"Your former target, Sasuke, and the young blonde boy is with another young girl. She is your new target." said Orochimaru.

"Understood." Kin said. Orochimaru melted away into the branch again and the sound ninja went back to hopping from tree to tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Protection

After a few minutes of moving from tree to tree, Naruto and Sasuke found a spot that was hidden under a giant tree. They decided to rest and set down Sakura there. Sakura is now covered in sweat and is always grunting in pain.

"Ok Sasuke, now can you tell me what happened to Sakura?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Alright, fine. When that snake guy tried to bite me, Sakura took the hit." said Sasuke.

"What!? Why didn't you just get out of the way yourself!?" Naruto complained.

"It's not like I could. We were paralyzed at the time. Sakura did what I did the first time we couldn't move." said Sasuke. Naruto started to calm down after that. They both put their attention back on Sakura, who seemed to be asleep, but was still grunting in pain.

"Well, until she wakes up, we have to protect her." Sasuke said.

"Right." said Naruto.

After that, they both stayed sitting next to Sakura until she would wake. But, what they don't know is that they were still being watched by the sound ninja who worked for Orochimaru. They were hiding up in a near by tree.

"Can we attack yet?" asked Kin.

"Not yet. Wait until they become tired to fight." said Dosu. They ended waiting for only few hours. That's how long it took for Naruto and Sasuke to become drowsy enough that they were having trouble to stay awake.

"Now we can go." said Dosu.

"Finally." Zaku said. They all jumped out of the tree all at once. Luckily, Sasuke and Naruto still had enough chakra to tell that they were coming. They both immediately shot up from where they were sitting and got out a kunai knife.

"Someone's coming!" said Naruto. That is when the sound ninja appeared.

"I see you still have enough chakra to sense us." Dosu said.

"What do you guys want?" asked Sasuke.

"Were just after the girl. So, why not had her over." said Zaku.

"What!? You're not gonna lay a finger on Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

"Looks like were gonna have to fight these guys. To bad." Kin said.

"Don't worry about. I'll take them out in one blow." Dosu said as he raised his sleeve, revealing the machine on his arm.

He started running towards the two them. Naruto and Sasuke got ready to block his attack. When Dosu tried to punch Naruto, he easily dodged it, but Naruto felt a sharp pain in his ear.

"Naruto, what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Heh. Even if my punches don't make contact, this machine on my will do all the work." said Dosu, revealing the thing on his arm.

"It sends a high pitched sound wave that can affect a person's movement through the ear." Dosu explained.

"That means, even he doesn't touch us, he can still do plenty of damage." Naruto said as slowly stood up.

"Dosu, I want to have a crack at them." Zaku said stepping forward.

"Very well. Just make it quick." Dosu answered.

Zaku slowly raised his hands, that had a hole in the palm of his hands, and suddenly, Naruto and Sasuke were sent flying into the giant tree trunk. They both fell to the ground on their stomachs.

"Wh-what the heck was that?!" Naruto said as he and Sasuke slowly rose up again on to one knee.

"I can control air currents, that way I can make a boulder crumble and the ground as soft as a feather." said Zaku.

"Alright, since these kids keep moving around so much..." Kin started to say. She got out a few pointy needles.

"Let's put a stop to that." Kin finished. She threw her needles at them. The needles hit their arms, legs and parts of their shoulders.

_"Those are just like Haku's weapons." _Naruto thought.

"Now that they can't move, let's have some fun." said Zaku. He sent some fast winds coming at the two of them and they both ended up having cuts all over their body.

"D-dammit." Sasuke and Naruto said under their breath.

"Something tells me they won't last much longer. Zaku, Kin, finish them." Dosu ordered.

Zaku got ready to shoot out more air at them and Kin got ready to throw more needles. But, suddenly, they felt a powerful chakra and some pale smoke started to come out from the tree. They all looked back and saw Sakura slowly coming out.

"Sakura! You're all-" Naruto stared to say.

He stopped talking from shock when he saw her. Sakura's hair went down to her waist and it had a black strip going through it. Most of her left side was covered in the same pattern as the mark on the back of her neck.

"Naruto, Sasuke, tell me who did this to you." Sakura said in a threatening tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sakura vs. Sound Ninja

After Naruto and the rest of them saw Sakura, they were either shocked or scared. They all could all tell that her chakra had increased dramatically.

"S-Sakura, what happened to you? You seem different." Naruto said. Sakura just gave him a quick glare and he shut right up. Sakura put her attention back on the Sound Ninja who stood in front of her.

"So you guys hurt my friends?" Sakura said with a threatening tone. Kin flinched a stepped back, Dosu didn't do anything, but Zaku just smirked.

"And what of it girlie?" said Zaku mockingly. Sakura was now glaring daggers at him. He then slightly flinched, but kept his smirk.

"Alright kid, I'll blow you and your friends away in one shot." Zaku declared.

"Zaku, don't!" Dosu said. But, he just went on with his attack. When he shot out a massive amount of wind pressure, the giant tree just disappeared and fell to tiny pieces.

"Heh. I guess she was all talk." said Zaku.

Suddenly he felt a sharp piece of cold metal on his neck. He turned his head slightly and behind him, he saw Sakura and her friends. She had moved so fast, that she saved herself and her friends.

"What!? B-but how?!" Zaku exclaimed.

"Looks like you were just all talk as well." said Sakura.

She moved the kunai away from his neck and immediately kicked him in the back and sent him flying into a near by tree with enough intense force that he was knocked unconscious when he the tree. It also broke his right arm.

"Zaku!" Kin said. Suddenly, she felt a chill go down her spine. Kin spun around and saw Sakura right behind her.

"Shouldn't know to never take your attention off of your enemy." Sakura said darkly. After that, Sakura practically pounced on her and gripped her neck on the ground. Kin began coughing and gripping Sakura's arm, but Sakura just began to tighten her grip.

"P-please...spare me..." Kin coughed out as she was being suffocated.

"Heh. Pathetic. A Sound Ninja who can't even talk." said Sakura mockingly. During all that, Naruto and Sasuke were watching Sakura dumbstruck.

_"Is that...really Sakura?"_ Sasuke thought. After that, Kin fell unconscious and let go of Sakura's arm. Sakura smirked and got off of Kin.

"Consider yourself lucky that I don't kill you." Sakura said. She kicked Kin away hard enough that she landed at Dosu's feet. Dosu was looking at Sakura with a scared expression.

"You're next." said Sakura evilly as she glared at him.

_"No...That's...That can't be Sakura..." _Naruto thought. So, with all the strength he had, he started to stand up. But, who could only kneel down on one knee.

"S-SAKURA! STOP IT!" Naruto shouted as loud as he could. That got Sakura to stop walking towards Dosu and look over her shoulder towards Naruto.

"Please...please Sakura..." said Naruto with a few tears in his eyes.

_"...N-Naruto..." _Sakura thought.

That was enough to snap her out of it. The markings all over her retracted into the one mark on the back of her neck. She then collapsed on the ground and was breathing even more heavily.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out.

He completely forgot about the needles in him and his pain and sprinted over to Sakura and gently lifted he up so she was sitting, it also caused some of the needles to come out. Sasuke was then soon able to remove the primary needles from his arms and legs and slowly made his way over to them.

"Sakura! Are you ok!?" Naruto asked frantically as Sasuke hovered over him. Sakura then started to come to.

"N-Naruto...?" said Sakura faintly.

"Sakura! You're ok!" Naruto said as he hugged her. She would've tried to push him off, but she was aching all over, so she just let him hug her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The trial

After Sakura returned to normal and after the Sound Ninja left their scroll, Naruto's team continued into the forest. As they continued to travel, they noticed some changes in Sakura. She was starting to move faster because she began to move ahead of Naruto and Sasuke, but she was obviously trying her best not to let her face cringe from pain. Naruto and Sasuke was able to slightly catch up to her as they continued to jump from tree to tree.

"Sakura, are you sure you feel ok?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just have a little pain in my neck, that's all." Sakura answered.

After that, they all traveled in silence. Almost a hour later, they stopped by an open field which was near a river. Sasuke caught the food, Naruto gathered fire wood. They both decided it would be best if Sakura just rest. When Naruto and Sasuke came back, they saw Sakura just sitting against a tree, but she was still breathing heavy and covered in sweat.

"Sakura, you aren't looking to good." said Naruto.

"It's probably from the bite." Sasuke said.

"Guys it's ok. I'm fine. It's just a little pain." Sakura said trying to stand up.

"I'm just worried about how we'll find our way to the center of the forest." said Sakura.

"I think I can help with that." a voice said. Suddenly, someone jumped down from the trees above them and landed a few feet away from the team.

"Kabuto!" Naruto said.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I was just heading to the center of the forest and then I found you guys. And it looks like you guys need some help." said Kabuto.

"How can we trust you? You may just want to take our scrolls." Sakura said.

"Don't worry. My team already has our scrolls. They're now just waiting for me." Kabuto answered.

"If that's the case, I say we take the offer!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright, fine. Let's go." said Sasuke.

"Ok." said Sakura and Naruto.

They began to follow Kabuto from tree to tree the same way they were moving earlier. The only difference was that this time, Sakura started to lag behind the others, so Naruto had to put her arm over his shoulder and helped her keep up.

"So how long do you think it will be until we get there?" Sakura asked.

"We'll probably get there by sun down." Kabuto answered.

"That sounds good to me!" said Naruto. But, as he said that, multiple kunais came flying at all of them.

"Get down!" Sasuke shouted.

Instead of that, Sakura suddenly puled her self away from Naruto and threw shurikens at the kunais which collided and fell to the ground. Everyone that was watching her was impressed and shocked, even Sasuke was impressed by that.

"Wow. That girl has some reflexes." said Kabuto to himself.

"Ninjas are coming this way. Stay sharp guys." Sakura said. Almost on cue, three ninja in almost yellow jumpsuits appeared.

"Looks like hiding is pointless now." said a ninja with a mask.


End file.
